Tamanegi
Tamanegi (タマネギ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta and is one of the highest ranking generals in the Absalon Empire. Tamanegi was also the older brother and rival to Vegeta as he wants to eliminate his brother in order to assume full control over the surviving Saiyan population. Tamanegi is one of the main antagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Tamanegi is a calm, serious, indifferent and cold individual whose sole purpose is to recruit Pure-Blood saiyans for the Absalon Empire and will kill anyone who gets in his way. He is also shown to be very overconfident over his opponent and gets very disappointing when facing an opponent weaker than him. When defeated, Tamanegi will always say he needs more power to get stronger to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the strongest fighter. Unlike other Saiyans who uses a barbaric and warrior-like approach of dealing things, Tamanegi handles situations in a intellectual and serious manner and always utilizes strategy when fighting an opponent. Tamanegi is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his minions, as he has always treated them respect and nobility. Tamanegi is also a ruthless killer by his own admission as he doesn't show any hesitation about killing anyone in his path. Despite being a Saiyan, Tamanegi shows no qualms about executing his own men, as shown when he kills Purika and even called him a 'Mere monkey'. Tamanegi is also very similar to Xeon as he is incredibly aggressive and cold-blooded in battle, due to his father's supposed death and also shows extreme hatred towards Vegeta for betraying the Saiyans. He also offers to take on opponents who outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. He even seems to be inclined to take his subordinates' advice. But however, Tamanegi will execute those who failed in their missions. Powers and Abilities As one of the highest ranking generals in the Absalon Empire, Tamanegi is a very powerful saiyan, being able to easily take down Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form in his Perfect Super Saiyan 4 form and later defeat Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 4 form. However, he is no match against Shido, Vegeta, and Gohan. Also, Tamanegi shows no confidence in fighting Shido due to his immeasurable power. Tamanegi is still one of the few Saiyans capable of holding his own against Shido, Vegeta and Gohan. It is stated by Shido that Tamanegi is as powerful as Caulifla. His power level is about 75,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight -''' the ability to fly with the use of ki. * 'Ki Blast -' the most basic form of energy wave. * 'Galick Gun - '''Tamanegi bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ''ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * '''Final Burst Cannon – It is an advanced version of the Galick Gun technique. To perform the attack, Tamanegi draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large Galick Gun at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Super Explosive Wave '''- Tamanegi releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic Explosive Wave. * '''Orga Blaster – Tamanegi rushes toward the opponent and smacks them aside. He then takes the opponent by their head, knees them in the face, and punches them in the same place. The final part of this attack involves Tamanegi using a large purple energy wave to blast his opponent away. This is Tamanegi's ultimate attack. Transformations Super Saiyan Tamanegi achieved this form, after Planet Vegeta's destruction (sometime after Frieza's defeat on Planet Namek). This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Tamanegi can hold his own against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form, but was largely outclassed. His power level in this form is about 3,750,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Tamanegi achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan form. The multiplication for this form is about a factor of 6. In this form, Tamanegi can hold his own against Shido in his normal Super Saiyan form, but proved to be no match against Shido. His power level in this form is about 22,500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Tamanegi achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 form. The multiplication for this form is about a factor of 5. In this form, Tamanegi can fight equally with Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. His power level is about 112,500,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Tamanegi achieved this form, when obtaining the Golden Great Ape form. Tamanegi's appearance as a Super Saiyan 4 form is much darker than the usual SSJ4 form. In this form, Tamanegi can match Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His power level in this form is about 1,125,000,000,000,000,000. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 Tamanegi achieved this form, when mastering the power of a Super Saiyan 4. Perfect Super Saiyan 4 transformationis the true power of a Super Saiyan 4 and can only be used by Saiyans who have full mastery over the form. In this form, Tamanegi easily beaten Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, but proved to be no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 32,200,000,000,000,000,000. Power Beyond Perfect Super Saiyan 4 Tamanegi achieved this form, when mastering the full power of a Perfect Super Saiyan 4. Tamanegi's appearance as a Power Beyond Perfect Super Saiyan 4 is pure-black which extends to his hair and fur and has greater power than ever before. In this form, Tamanegi is able to easily defeat Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 4 by only using pure strength. Tamanegi in this form is more powerful than Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 4 form, but is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. It is also implied by Cabba that Tamanegi in this form is nearly equal to Caulifla in her Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 51,520,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Tamanegi and Vegeta - Tamanegi seems to share a great hatred towards his younger brother Vegeta for abandoning him on Planet Vegeta's destruction and wants to kill him. Tamanegi and Shido - Tamanegi seems to hold a bitter hatred to Shido, due to his tremendous god-like power and wants to obtain it. Tamanegi also holds respect for him, seeing Shido as the strongest Saiyan warrior alive and as the son of Goku. Tamanegi also seems to be afraid of Shido, due to his amazing power. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans